


Fort Jackass

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), General au, Jack is a strong independent omega ahahha, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack, nervous unbonded omega jack is a terror haha, now with fifty percent more bloodshed LOLOL, yep we've flipped it this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: An omega!Jack piece :DOne of my older works from a tumblr request:what if omega Jack was knocked up before bonded and is now a violent mess attacking any unknown or mildly irritating Alpha, Rhys suggest they should bond but Jack is too stubborn to do so.





	Fort Jackass

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Jack is an omega in this one, and rhys is an alpha. After reading so many fics where it's opposite, i know it can be REALLY hard to flip your brain to follow xD it sure as hell is for me on re-reads haha :D

Jack was a terror normally. The omega CEO was used to people jumping out of his path or quickly ducking into corridors out of his way as he strode about Helios.

 _Now_ though, with the omega carrying around a new life inside of him, he was entirely unpredictable and liable to murder at the very slightest perceived inconvenience to his person. 

Rhys had expected the hormonal changes, but the alpha never thought it would get quite this bad. The omega was nervous and jumpy in public, attacked people _he_ called up to his office in the first place, and he was truly only ever at ease when he was alone with Rhys safe in his penthouse. Anywhere else though, and Jack was the very definition of menace.

“Jack, hey.” Rhys put his hand on the man’s shoulder as Jack was growling under his breath at their lunch table. The steady noise was growing in volume as Rhys tried to figure out what had the omega so riled. “What’s up?”

“Everyone in this restaurant is pissing me off,” he growled, eyes shifty at the executive diners in the expensive lunchtime spot smartly minding their own business.

Rhys thought the service was rather good, and Jack had been the one to choose this restaurant in the first place, but he didn’t seem too happy about it. Not one bit.

So, Jack was in another mood. Rhys knew he should have ordered up something to the seclusion of the office instead.

“We can go somewhere else?” the alpha suggested as Jack continued to make annoyed noises as he watched waiters moving unhurriedly about. His eyes were suspicious of everyone though he held Rhys’ hand.

“No. I want the chicken. They have good chicken.”

The alpha sighed. Damned either way. Jack was obviously uncomfortable around unfamiliar scents and alphas but he was too stubborn and slave to his  hormonal cravings. Rhys didn’t think it was a good idea to stay, but if Jack wanted the chicken, there was no way making him leave.

As their alpha waiter brought their meals to the table, he got maybe a bit too close for the omega’s comfort. Jack jumped him as the plates were barely set down, snarling at the man who was already terrified at the prospect of who he was serving and didn’t know what he’d done to have the CEO gripping him by the shirtfront.

“ _Jack_. Hey.” Rhys tried to distract him, his hand on the older man’s shoulder squeezing firmly. “Chicken, Jack.”

The older man let go of the server with a threatening snap of his teeth. The poor alpha hightailed it out of there as Jack yelled at him to keep his damn hands to himself. Rhys sighed, acutely aware of the scene they’d caused by the way everyone in the restaurant was avoiding looking at them.

Jack’s frazzled nerves put Rhys on edge, and the alpha pulled the omega close to him to scent his throat and hopefully calm him down. Every little thing was a threat to the omega, but Rhys was there, and he didn’t feel as overtly terrified over things as Jack did. He was positive it was because they weren’t bonded, and Jack refused to do so because he didn’t want to ‘succumb’ to his ‘baser’ instincts. It was driving Rhys insane.

“Jack…that shit can’t be good for you. Either of you.”

“What shit?” the CEO growled as he budged up closer to the alpha, nostrils flaring as the delicious smells of Rhys’ scent and the chicken before him mingled together. He crossed his arms protectively over his belly as he watched the restaurant suspiciously.

“How you keep jumping down everyone’s throat?”

“The only throat I’m jumping down is–”

“Okay okay,” Rhys quickly stopped him before he got started, pressing a kiss to the omega’s cheek as the older man have him an unimpressed look. “Just, eat your chicken.”

–

As they left the restaurant and made their way back to the elevators that would take them home, the omega openly snarled at people as they passed. His fingers dug into Rhys’ arm around his waist as he tensed, anticipating any threats. 

By the time they were actually in the elevator to take them home, Jack was whiny and edgy, annoyed as the alpha held him from behind and tried to soothe away some of the tension. Rhys was kissing his neck, scenting along his skin as the elevator climbed, and he felt Jack relax a modicum against him. But the older man was still too highly strung. “Just bond with me already, Jack.”

“No,” the older man stubbornly refused, eyes fluttering as Rhys mouthed along his neck.

“You’d stop being so nervous about everything. That’s what I’ve been told.”

“Told by _who_?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. Though Jack couldn’t see the movement, it was evident in Rhys’ tone. “It’s just, it’s a thing. Unbonded omegas in your position aren’t exactly fun, Jack. You’d feel better about it all. Not everything is out to get you. And I wouldn’t let it anyways. Bond with me.”

“Nuh-uh.”

The alpha exhaled through his nose at the stubborn tone and kissed at his neck. “It would make things easier for you, Jack. Everything isn’t a threat. You wouldn’t be so damn violent.”

“So now you wanna bell me, huh? Nope, that shit is _definitely_ not happening.” His words were petulant but he was pressing happily back towards Rhys’ lips as the alpha kissed and touched him near extremely-sensitive skin. “Handsome Jack is all about having these peons respect and fear him, kitten. Can’t put a stopper in that.”

“Trust me, they do enough as is,” the younger man snickered.

“You’re not taking that away from me.”

“It wouldn’t…. You’d just be… easier to handle.”

The older man snorted. “Well now it’s _definitely_ not happening. Nice try though, pumpkin.”

Rhys smirked and just nosed about his neck and throat until they’d stopped at their floor. He’d try to convince the older man again later. Right now though, his lightly pregnant mate was in some definite need of stress release.

–

Jack had a meeting a week later which Rhys simply couldn’t attend. The younger man was overseeing a personal shipment for the CEO, and Jack was stuck to a boring meeting room filled with the top alphas and betas from each department for their summary on productivity. It was going to be boring as hell and annoying to boot without Rhys there as pretty eye candy. And Jack was already in a pissy mood.

The omega had felt ill at ease as he’d entered the room, his instincts on alert at the scant few executives already settled in early or setting up for presentations.

As the room filled with everyone accounted, the closed doors keeping the stronger scents of the unfamiliar alphas and betas in there with them, Jack had started twitching in his seat, watching everyone warily. The recycled air con did little to filter the scents he was so sensitive to as the meeting hit the half hour point. When presenters switched, moving maybe a little too fast for the omega’s preference, Jack had snapped.

–

Rhys got a call from someone he didn’t know on his comm as he was signing over forms and directing which parts of Helios the shipments should go to. It was someone pleading with him to calm Handsome Jack down, and please get there as soon as he could.

Jack had apparently gone apeshit, flipped over the room tables for cover, made himself a barrier, and chased everyone from the place in none-too-violent a fashion. Blood was soaked into the carpet in places the older man had nicked people with bullets, but at least there wasn’t yet a body count. Minor flesh wounds only.  


When Rhys arrived, slowly entering the meeting room, he almost wanted to laugh. If not for the obvious distress the older man had worked himself up to, and the way those brave enough to stick around had looked at him with wide-eyed fear, it might have even been funny.

Jack was somewhere within a makeshift fort of tables and chairs hastily thrown together in a corner of the meeting room. There was blood in some places– unlucky alphas caught in the crossfire- but the CEO himself was ensconced in the small dark space he’d built for himself and wouldn’t come out even when Rhys called to him.

“Jack?” Rhys called his name gently not for the first time. “Hey, it’s me.”

“…Rhysie?”

He couldn’t see the omega but he heard his voice. Rhys was amused but also concerned. Jack didn’t sound okay, and it wasn’t like him to pull something like this. Well, not _entirely_ unlike him. “Yeah. You okay?”

“I’m perfect.”

The alpha highly doubted that. “Can I come in?” the younger man asked as he eased himself to the floor, hoping he wasn’t facing down the barrel of a gun as he approached the makeshift fort. He heard Jack snort and call him dumb before saying “of course”.

Rhys had to pick his way around the overturned furniture before he found a way in to Jack’s hidey-hole. The omega had shut himself in rather well, his makeshift den requiring some maneuvering for the lanky alpha to scuttle into. He found the omega curled up with his gun and an annoyed expression, his body language defensive, though non-threatening as he locked eyes with his alpha.  


“What’s up?” Rhys asked him, crawling over to the older man to wrap a hand around the back of his neck.

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh. Nothing. Okay.” Rhys stroked at his neck and moved in close, and it didn’t escape his notice how Jack heavily breathed in his scent as Rhys moved to press kisses to his jaw. 

It slightly worked to soothe the omega’s frazzled nerves, and he sighed with annoyance. “You wouldn’t get it.”

Rhys wrapped his other arm around the pregnant omega to pull him close, nuzzling his skin and petting him. “Jack, you chased everyone out of here with bullets.”

“They pissed me off,” the older man argued, but he held the alpha close and stuck his face into his neck. Jack felt Rhys’ snort of disagreement upon his neck as he held the other man.

“I think their _scents_ pissed you off.” Rhys scented along the older man’s neck, kissed just under his jaw as Jack nibbled Rhys’ own neck, inhaling in pleasure. “Bond with me.”

“…no.”

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys growled. “You’re going to keep having things like this happen and it’s only going to get worse as you get bigger.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Don’t even start, and don’t change the subject. Bond with me.”

“No,” he repeated stubbornly, breath hot against Rhys’ skin.

“Why not?” the alpha asked, trying to be gentle in his probing. But Jack was still feeling moody and petulant.

“I can control myself just fine, thanks, kitten.”

The alpha sighed in aggravation. He’d never get Jack to admit he was out of control with the hormones running through him. Even if he _knew_ that deep-down the omega was aware he was going to pieces. “What if I said it wasn’t for control, hm? That my dumb alpha brain is going nuts wanting to protect you and wanting you to be mine?” Jack snorted and Rhys gave him a little nip for it. “I want to know our kid is safe, mister CEO,” the younger alpha growled, and that tone sent tendrils of arousal through Jack. “You’re mine already. Bond or no bond. So might as well make it official.”

Jack sighed as Rhys sucked a mark into his skin, and he smirked as Rhys nibbled at the flesh. The younger man was petting him and whispering to him and his scent was so calming to the omega that Jack couldn’t resist. Especially when the younger man begged him in that sweet voice.

“Can’t you do it for me? Please? Bond with me, Jack.”

The CEO made an aggravated growl but he held Rhys close. “Fuck. Okay, fine. Just get it over with if it means so much to you. Shit.”

Those words earned him an indignant snort, and Rhys pulled back to give him a judgmental look. Jack shot him a frown right back. 

“I am not going to bond with you in a conference room under a structurally unsound table fort, Jack,” the alpha affirmed, and the omega actually laughed at that. “I’m going to take you home, give you the best knot of your life, and only when you’re _begging_ me am I going to do it.”

The CEO snorted. “You won’t get me to beg, kitten.” Rhys growled and the older man gave him a dirty chuckle, feeling anticipation give way to arousal and want. “Not on the first try, anyway.”

“I’ll have them clear your schedule,” Rhys told him as he went for the older man’s lips to kiss hard and thorough. Jack growled in his throat as he flicked his tongue against Rhys’ own and the younger man pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. “You’re not leaving bed until we bond.”

Jack sighed at the words and the kiss and the way his saucy little alpha grasped onto him and spoke to him so forcefully. Anyone else and he would have airlocked them or strung them up for target practice. Rhys though… The words were turning the omega on. “Better pick up dinner to go then, cupcake. It’s gonna take a while before you break me.”

“You can eat my dick for all it matters,” the younger man threatened with annoyed relief as he pulled off and took Jack’s hand, making to leave the haphazard pile of office furniture.

“Shit babe that’s hot. Bond me right now.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as he tugged the older man after him and helped him up as they got out. “I’m definitely not going to go easy on you, handsome. You’ve been a right terror.”

“If you don’t like that, Rhysie, then maybe you should spank me,” the older man suggested with a wicked gleam to his eye.

Rhys smirked at him as he pulled him close for another kiss before eventually taking him away to the penthouse. 

“I’ll take it under consideration. If you’re good.”

The omega found himself looking more forward to a punishment than he ever had before in his life, and followed alongside the alpha with a happy smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the omega!jack contingency is out there xD i haven't written any in a while because my other works get more hits/comments, so if you're actually interested in omega!jack work please leave some love! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
